The Power of Love
by CarlaC22
Summary: At twist to the end of the episode 'Dancing', in which Lee prevents Lucy's parents from splitting up.


**I was asked to write this ages ago, so I feel bad that it's taken me so long to get round to doing it. I hope you enjoy this story! I've loved writing this one because 'Dancing' is one of my favourite episodes. :D**

It was late one night, Lucy was kneeling over Lee on the sofa, gently holding an icepack to his bruised face. "Well at least it looks like Mum and Dad are going to be fine now," Lucy said softly. "Well done," she sat back smiling at him, glad he family was back together.

"S'alright," Lee mumbled miserable, "I was much happier taking one for the team than giving one," he said to himself.

"What?" Lucy responded, confused.

"Nothing!" Lee quickly replied.

Lucy moved on, "you know Mum wanted to thank you herself, but she's a bit tied up."

"Go Geoffrey," Lee said, cringing slightly at the thought.

Lucy could see that Lee wasn't in a good mood, and she really wanted him to know how grateful she was for his help to stop her parents from splitting up. "Thanks Lee," she said quietly, as she leaned in to his him on the cheek. Lee was pleasantly surprised by this action, and he looked at her for a second and smiled. He didn't know what to say, so he just remained quiet.

Eventually Lucy spoke again, "so, will I get to see your dancing talents?" She asked him sheepishly, while gently touching his shoulder with her finger.

"Maybe," Lee chuckled slightly, "although I think I need a break from this dancing malarkey."

"I suppose you do," Lucy laughed, as she relaxed a bit against the sofa. Lee was looking at his hands, sensing something between them, but not trusting himself to look her I the eyes just yet. Lucy watched Lee for a moment, smiling. He'd made her so happy today; he'd put her family back together and this made her feel incredibly thankful towards him. In fact, she felt more than just thanks. She felt longing towards him, like she wanted to kiss him, and for him to hold her in his arms. She knew these feelings had been there for a while, but she'd always chosen to ignore them, there'd never been a convenient time to bring them to the surface. But tonight however, she felt as though she couldn't keep her feelings hidden any longer, she couldn't go on without him knowing how she felt. Although she feared his reaction greatly.

After a moments silence Lucy began to talk. "Lee," her voice was almost a whisper, and Lee turned to her. Lucy panicked and shifted slightly from her position, while thinking of what to say. She began to babble on about being grateful and how she didn't know what she'd do without him, while Lee sat looking at Lucy and thinking how beautiful she was. Her hair, with a slight wave, fell over her shoulders, and her skin looked so perfect in the light. Lucy could see that Lee had gone into a bit of a daze. "Lee, are you even listening to me?" She said in a slightly louder voice, bringing Lee back down to earth.

"Of course I am Lucy," he spoke softly, "but, what exactly is it you're trying to say?" He was slightly confused, he's picked out bits of what Lucy was saying, but none of it had made any real sense and he got the feeling that she wanted to tell him something.

Lucy bit her lip nervously as she looked at Lee, she was so worried about how this was going to go. "I just feel that I need to say something now…" she paused.

"What is it?" Lee asked concerned, leaning closer to her and resting his hand on her arm.

"I think," she looked down, "I think…I'm…" she could feel Lee's eyes on her, which made her feel worse, but she knew she just needed to come out and say it now. "I think I'm falling in love with you Lee," she confessed quietly, almost unable to look him in the eye. She froze under his silent gaze, awaiting his reaction.

Lee couldn't quite believe what he'd just heard. The woman he'd been in complete awe of for the last few years had just told him that she might be in love with him! His stomach was doing somersaults with excitement, but his brain was thinking '_what do I say now?!_' He'd been silent for a while now, and his hand remained touching her arm. "Really?" He asked softly. Lucy nodded, still unable to look up, or move.

Lucy sighed, "I should never have said anything, just ignore me."

"What?" Lee said, confused.

"It doesn't matter, just forget I said anything. I'm going to bed." She started to get up off the sofa, but Lee grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. Lucy just watched him, wishing she would let him go, she felt embarrassed enough as it was.

"Lucy, listen to me. You haven't even let me say how I feel. I haven't said anything because I can't quite believe what you're telling me. I never thought this was possible, and it's difficult to take in. And I realise that I'm making no sense so I'm just going to say this and shut up. He paused for a second, looking into Lucy's eyes. "I've fallen in love with you too." They were silent as Lucy tried to process what Lee had just said. After a while Lee stood up slowly, moving his hands to hold hers. Lucy looked up at Lee, as he bent down to touch her lips with his. Their kiss was gently and loving. Lee then slowly pulled away to see Lucy smiling up at him. He couldn't help but smile too as he couldn't believe that had just happened. "I've been trying to find ways to get your attention since we first met because I never thought you would like someone like me," Lee told her.

"What?" Lucy breathed.

"I've always though you were amazing," Lee blushed.

"Really?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Yeah," Lee whispered as they leaned in for another kiss, and Lee placed his hands on Lucy's waist.

When their kiss ended Lucy pulled way and dragged him buy the hand as she went towards the CD player to put some music on. "Dancing with me?" Lucy asked, looking into his eyes.

"Hoe could I resist?" Lee said flirtatiously, as he held Lucy as he had done earlier that day when she was teaching him to dance. "So, this dance, will it be leading to anything more?" Lee asked suggestively, pulling Lucy closer so he could feel her body against his.

"Well, it might do," Lucy said slowly, playing along with Lee, who went to kiss her again, only this time more passionately.


End file.
